


Ночные разговоры

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: DMC: reverse AU [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Role Reversal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Вегилию не нужно спать. Ди не может спать. Ночью они говорят о главном.- reverse!AU -
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC: reverse AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831465
Kudos: 3





	Ночные разговоры

Вергилий, принявший свою демоническую природу, привык не нуждаться в постоянном ночном сне — для полноценного отдыха ему хватало и пары часов неглубокой дрёмы. Поэтому по ночам охотник если не работал, то занимал себя чтением, тренировками или же просто размышлениями. И сегодня как раз настала пора размышлений: мужчина тихо выскользнул на порог собственного агентства и остановился там, прислонившись к высокой каменной колонне плечом. Он смотрел на звёзды, чей свет едва-едва пробивался на небо до сих пор гудящего города, то и дело перебиваемый огнями ночных клубов и других шумных мест (их Вергилий всегда недолюбливал и старался обходить как можно дальше, но получалось не очень успешно: ближайший бар был всего лишь в сотне метрах от его собственной конторы). Он думал об одном человеке, который так любил внезапно появляться в его жизни, всё переиначивать под себя, а потом так же внезапно убегать, оставляя после лишь руины.

Ди не мог уснуть этой, да и любой другой ночью. Ночью его слишком явственно мучали кошмары, и именно поэтому человек предпочитал дремать утром или даже днём, не для того, чтобы набраться сил — он уже и не надеялся что-то там собрать, — а просто чтобы не терять их так быстро, как высыпается песок из сжатых ладоней. И если до недавнего времени он хотя бы пытался скрывать свою ночную бессонницу от домочадцев, то сейчас бросил это бессмысленное дело, а утаивать что-либо от Вергилия в его доме — та ещё бессмыслица. Ди, едва ему надоело перечитывать старые дневники, спустился вниз, на кухню, и поставил чайник.

Из агентства стрелок вышел с двумя кружками в руках. Ту, что была с крепким зелёным чаем, он молча отдал старшему брату, а с кофе, настолько сладким, что он больше напоминал сироп, нежели напиток, — обхватил обеими ладонями, чтобы согреться. Он без слов уселся рядом с Вергилием на ступеньки, чуть поморщился и вздёрнул плечами от холода камня, а потом пригубил свой кофе, подняв взгляд на ночное небо. Возможно, он тоже задумался о чём-то важном или же просто не хотел лишний раз поддаться искушению и мельком взглянуть на брата.

— Холодно? — почти заботливо спросил у него Вергилий, внимательно выискивающий одному ему известное нечто в своей кружке.

Ди мимолётно посмотрел на стремительно поднимающийся пар от кофе, тихо усмехнулся и перевел внимание на пар от своего дыхания. В этом году весна выдалась на редкость прохладная.

— Сойдёт, — немного насмешливо, но лишь для вида, сказал мужчина, только вот собеседник без усилий слышал в этом коротком слове слишком много безразличия.

На самом деле Вергилий растерялся, потому промолчал. Раньше их разговоры начинал именно младший брат, а он постепенно вливался. Теперь всё шло совсем в непривычном направлении, и он не знал, как стоило поступить, чтобы всё было правильно. Хотелось то ли поднять брата с холодных ступеней за локоть, то ли сесть рядом, и в итоге охотник не сделал ничего. 

Тем временем Ди уже осушил свою порцию напитка, поставил кружку с тихим стуком на ступеньку и обнял себя за плечи, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Идти обратно не хотелось, потому что кофе совсем не помог справиться с этой чёртовой сонливостью, а ночная прохлада если не бодрила, то не давала уснуть.

Видя хрупкую озябшую фигуру перед собой, Вергилий не смог продолжать бездействовать — он протянул свой так и не опробованный чай младшему:

— Держи, — со всей присущей ему скупой заботой сказал охотник, а стрелок, обернувшись, благодарно кивнул и протянул левую руку к кружке.

Их пальцы соприкоснулись ровно настолько, чтобы можно было передать напиток: ни секунды спешки, ни секунды промедления. Ди стал греть руки о тёплые, почти горячие стенки бокала, а Вергилий, отодвинув пустую кружку подальше, сел рядом, едва не касаясь своим плечом чужого. Ди смотрел прямо в кружку, Вергилий — на Ди. Слова никак не хотели выливаться ни у кого из них. Ни один не решался сделать хоть что-то, пока человек не отпил предложенный чай, а потом резко отвёл кружку в сторону и скривился.

— Горький, — недовольно оповестил Ди не столько брата, сколько пространство вокруг, но всё равно повернулся к старшему, досадливо хмурясь.

— Горький, — согласился Вергилий, улыбаясь настолько обворожительно, что Ди забыл, как дышать. — Люблю, — и Ди снова вздрогнул — только уже не от холода, — отвернулся и неловко провёл рукой по волосам, будто бы поправляя их.

— Помню, — горло пересохло (не от сладкого, нет), и голос мужчины звучал очень хрипло и тихо — это смущало ещё сильнее, так что он чуть отодвинулся влево, что не ускользнуло от внимательного охотника.

Вергилий тоже подвинулся и так, что между их бёдрами совсем не осталось свободного пространства. Ди не вздрогнул, но весь сжался, сильно зажмурившись в ожидании того, что будет дальше:

— Люблю не только чай, — намёк, более чем прозрачный, понятный для любого и, естественно, для Ди, у которого всё нутро сжалось от подобного заявления.

Сейчас ему совсем не было холодно: сердце билось с такой скоростью, что могло разогреть небольшой микрорайон, а не то что одно хлипкое человеческое тело; ещё и жар, исходящий от старшего близнеца, обжигал и заставлял забыть обо всём, кроме него одного. Вергилий и так был тем единственным в этом мире, про которого он бы и хотел помнить всегда, с которым хотел бы быть всегда, но жизнь распорядилась иначе.

Перед тем, как решиться хоть что-то сказать, стрелок сжал кружку со всех сил, но та даже не треснула: его сил стало несоизмеримо мало.

— Данте тоже… любил, — сдаёт себя же Ди без промедления, а уже потом начинает думать и страшиться собственных слов, отворачиваясь, скрывая лицо.

Только от Вергилия так просто не скрыться: он взял стрелка за гладкий подбородок и развернул его лицо к себе, чтобы увидеть каждую сократившуюся мышцу, заметить любую эмоцию, вскрыть всё скрытое, распознать обман.

— Значит, и ты любишь? — Ди только грустно улыбается и отводит глаза в сторону, отшучиваясь:

— Я не поддерживаю инцест, — эта безобидная шутка словно задевает за живое, и Вергилий снова хмурится, поджимает губы и будто бы уже может убивать взглядом, однако не отстраняется ни на миллиметр и зло шепчет:

— Поэтому ты липнешь к Неро, — ревность брызжет в интонациях, атмосфера становится удушающей, а вырывающаяся из-под контроля сила способна раздавить его в два счёта, и Ди со всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не заскулить от страха.

— Я не!.. — пытается оправдаться он, но ему не дают договорить.

Вергилий целует неожиданно бережно и целомудренно, вроде как извиняясь за несдержанность, нежно гладя по спутанным волосам (заправляя пряди за ухо) и прижимая к себе ближе. Ди подчиняется ласковому напору безоговорочно и радостно: оставляет вторую кружку где-то позади и долгожданно обнимает брата за шею, углубляя поцелуй.

Однако старший сам отстраняется первым, берёт в ладони чужое лицо и большими пальцами стирает слёзы — Ди даже не заметил, когда они у него вырвались наружу, — а затем снова зачесывает упавшие на лоб волосы и целует в складку между бровей. Потом поочередно в прикрытые веки. И щёки. Нос. Подбородок. Кадык. Берёт в свои руки его и выцеловывает каждый пальчик, ладони, их тыльные стороны. 

Каждый поцелуй — безмолвная мольба о прощении. Прости за пережитое одиночество. Прости за пролитые слёзы. Прости за неуслышанных крики. Прости за несказанные и за сказанные слова. Прости за полученные раны. Каждый поцелуй — признание. Полюбил и испугался. Хотел пойти, но не решился. Решился, но слишком поздно. Искал и не находил. Ждал и надеялся. Дождался и не отпущу.

Ди трясло от эмоций, от полученных признаний, от переполняющих слов. И он тоже не сдержался: обнял и тихим, сбивчивым шёпотом стал рассказывать обо всём, о чём так жаждал рассказать, наконец дорвавшийся до своего самого важного слушателя…

— Ты любишь его, а не… — он не смог договорить, потому что был перебит очередным лёгким поцелуем, а потом пробирающими до глубины души словами:

— Я люблю вас всех.

Они сидели всё так же тихо на ступеньках: Вергилий приобнял брата одной рукой, легко прижимая к себе, а Ди положил свою голову ему на плечо и грел руки едва тёплым бокалом с чаем. Потом он отважился совершить второй глоток, и охотник насмешливо спросил у него:

— Горько? — Ди обернулся к нему, чуть потянулся вверх и, поцеловав в уголки губ, покачал головой:

— Сладко, — Вергилий задумчиво посмотрел на него, а затем резко наклонился и поцеловал в губы.

Снова совсем ненадолго, чтобы потом забрать кружку и отхлебнул остывший напиток:

— Да, сладко, — глядел он вовсе не на чай. Имел в виду тоже совсем не чай.


End file.
